Archivos descodificados
by tay x 1555
Summary: los aliados pueden aparecer en cualquier momento en otro lugar que termina uniéndose a un destino mas grande de lo que cree


**La leyenda de spyro la búsqueda de los elementos**

 **Presenta:**

 **Archivos descodificados**

Una semana antes del dia oscuro en algún lugar de panamá en el dia

En un cuarto con la luces apagado solo la luz de la computadora con un hombre misterioso usándola y comiendo una paleta de cereza

-Acceso no autorizado contraseña incorrecta dijo la computadora

-Entonces debe ser wbstart dijo el extraño sujeto pone la clave

-Acceso autorizado bienvenido a la red dark skull dijo la computadora

-bien ahora te toca atenea dijo el hombre misterioso poniendo una USB modificada en la computadora haciendo que parezca un personaje virtual con forma de zorra licántropo con atuendo de cibernética

-que puedo ser de útil compa dijo atenea de modo de presentación

-llámame por mi nombre de acuerdo dijo el hombre misterioso tocándose la cabeza

-está bien will solo quería modernizarte un poco dijo atenea en forma de presumir

-bien atenea necesito que me encuentres los archivos secretos que oculta la organización dark skull quiero evitar otro mal que pueda surgir como lo que me paso con la expedición con Cromwell dijo will muy preocupado por el tiempo que tienen atentes que sean localizados y cierren el acceso

-de acuerdo mi capitán dijo atenea alegre entonces ella empieza buscar la in formación estuvo buscando lo más importante por 2 horas hasta que lo encontró los archivos

-los he encontrado dijo atenea victoriosa

-apresúrate y copia los archivos antes que se den cuenta dijo will preocupado

-ha y voy dijo atenea mientras lograba sacar la información justamente antes de ser expulsada de la red de dark skull por la fuerza

-estas bien atenea dijo will preocupado

-estoy bien sácame de la computadora por qué se va poner feo dijo atenea preocupada entonces la computadora hablo

-acceso no autorizado protocolo de autodestrucción activado dijo computadora entonces la computadora se puso roja y empezó a contar una cuenta regresiva hacia atrás

-5…dijo la computadora

-Tengo que salir de aquí dijo will sacando la USB y agarro su mochila y salió de cuarto

-4…3…2… la computadora en ese momento will lograba salir de esa casa mientras volaba en pedazos entonces el huye del lugar para no traer la atención por culpa de la explosión ocasionada entonces el encuentra una casa abandonada en el bosque en la noche el entra y pone la laptop y conecta la USB para descargar atenea

-Will estas bien dijo atenea preocupada

-Si pero casi me matan por tu descuido al ser detectada dijo will molesto fingido entonces atenea pone cara de perrito para que la perdone

-Está bien vale muéstrame la información que encontraste de acuerdo dijo will contento haciendo que atenea estuviera alegre

-Aquí están los archivos que encontré que decían prioridad máxima lo debo admitir que lo tenían bien marcados así que solo saque esto espero que sea de utilidad dijo atenea animada

-Veamos archivo mapa de las orbes elementales, plan de destruir enemigos, operación conquista dijo will al checar el archivo conquista él se quedó horrorizado lo que leía haciendo que él se desanimara

-Will estas bien dijo atenea preocupada

-No puede ser esto es una locura planean crear el apocalipsis es este el fin no hay esperanza solo nos queda una semana dijo will desanimado golpeando una mesa cerca con fuerza pero atenea le responde

-Si la hay will dijo atenea atrayendo la atención de will

-Que quieres decir pregunto will curioso

-Mira este archivo plan de destruir enemigos dijo atenea mostrándole

-Ellos son nuestra esperanza dijo atenea mostrándole 4 fotos con 4 dragones distintos

-Estás jugando conmigo no es gracioso dijo will algo molesto

-No estoy jugando ellos han derrotado e incluso han desmoronado los planes de dark skull e incluso el ser llamado spyro y cynder han salvado su propio mundo dela destrucción de los planes de dark skull además will son nuestra mejor opción dijo atenea tratando de animarlo entonces will lo pensó bien y le contesto

-Tienes razón pero como nos creerán si les decimos pesaran que es una trampa dijo will

-Puede solucionarse si les mostramos este archivo algo me dice que buscan este mapa dijo atenea sonriéndole

-O atenea si fueras una persona real te besaría dijo will de agradecimiento

-Enserio will dijo atenea se ruboriza

-Tengo un plan te lo contare en nuestra nueva ubicación necesito que me saques un boleto para ir a Inglaterra para mañana dijo will mientras preparaba sus cosas

-Claro mi amor dijo atenea ruborizada

-Hablaste algo atenea dijo will tratando saber lo que le dijo atenea

-No es nada que ahorita lo hago will dijo atenea tratando de calmarse

-Gracias atenea dijo will

Ese día marco para que el destino los reunía a nos nuestros héroes con esta persona seria su mayor aliado después de los sucesos del día oscuro

Fin

 _ **Nota: este es el prólogo para el capítulo 12 de la leyenda de spyro la búsqueda de los elementos este personaje tiene un pasado que muy pronto sera revelado en la leyenda de spyro en los siguientes capítulos**_


End file.
